Accidentaly in Love
by BananaSplitsWithLove
Summary: When Marnie takes a short cut to class one day and stumbles upon a secret, she would never guess that within a week she would be knee-deep in a Sirius problem!  NOT A SONG FIC!  Rated T because I'm paranoid :  Please R&R


**ACCIDENTALY IN LOVE**

**SUMMARY:** When Marnie takes a short cut to class one day and stumbles upon a secret, she would never guess that within a week she would be knee-deep in a Sirius problem! (NOT A SONG FIC!)

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, Miss Rowling owns everything you recognise. *SIGH*

**CHAPTER 1 **

**MONDAY (Marnie's point of view)**

"DAMN YOU LILY EVANS!" I shouted, sprinting down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What now Smithson?" James Potter asked tiredly from the window chairs. "That STUPID girl left her wet towel on the floor, TOOK my last clean shirt and left me NO HOT WATER!" I yelled, hurriedly knotting my Gryffindor tie. I grabbed my book bag, and ran out of the Tower. As I got closer to History of Magic, my least favourite class, I slowed. I was already ten minutes late, no real need to rush.

I was trying desperately to get the dust and creases out of my shirt with my abysmal cleaning charms when I heard a loud bang and shouting. It seemed to be coming from the nearby broom closet. As I crept towards the door, it flew open, and somebody was thrown out. Before I could see who it was Roxanne Edwards, one of the stupidest Ravenclaws I have _ever_ met, ran out crying. I rushed over to the person and nearly fell to the floor myself

It was the famous, handsome, brilliant Sirius Orion Black, covered in welts, cuts and, somehow, lipstick.

"Sirius? Can you hear me?" I asked, prodding his shoulder. He groaned, and rolled onto his back.

"Smithson?" He asked, confusion passing over his bleeding face.

"Marnie Smithson," I insisted. I hated people who only used my last name. It was downright infuriating.

"Whatever babe. Do you think you could help me up?" He smiled lazily at me through the blood dripping down his forehead. I scowled at the nickname, but I helped him up anyway. As soon as I had him standing, he stumbled and fell against the wall, swearing under his breath.

I grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder, ignoring his protests.

"Babe, you know if you wanted me to make a move on you, you could have asked," Sirius grinned at me.

"Unless you want me to rob you of fatherhood, you'll stop hitting on me Black," I warned him, and he just laughed. When we got to the Hospital Wing, I handed him over to Madame Pomfrey with a sigh. Madame Pomfrey forced him onto a bed with her wand, and began Summoning potions. I turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to thank your saviour Black?" Madame Pomfrey asked Sirius.

"Thank you Smithson!" he called out cheerfully. I flipped him off when Pomfrey's back was turned, and opened the door to see Remus Lupin, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew sprinting up the hall.

"Smithson? What were you doing in the Hospital Wing?" James asked, ever the concerned. He pushed his black hair out of his hazel eyes. It always looked like he'd just fallen off a broom. Which he probably had.

"For the millionth time, it's Marnie, not Smithson, and I was helping that great oaf you call your "BFFL"" I quoted James' conversation from last night, making air quotes with my hands and rolling my eyes, "to the infirmary because he came flying out of a broom closet covered in blood and lipstick!" I said hurriedly, looking at their faces. James' chipped, wire glasses fell of in surprise, but he reacted quickly. After all, being Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and unofficial Quidditch King of Hogwarts had its perks. Some people have all the luck, as he was also brilliant, handsome and _obsessed _with my best mate Lily Evans. He's asked her out since Year One, but of course he quit this year when Lily got a crush on him. Hopeless.

Behind James was Peter Pettigrew, the shorter and stouter one in their group. He always looked a little lost with his three brilliant, handsome friends. His steady girlfriend Pia Gillespie, a quiet Hufflepuff, was fairly pretty, but had nothing on the girlfriends of the other three.

Sirius basked in the attention in his sickbed. He was the womaniser and the man-whore of Hogwarts. His current girlfriend count stood at 237, but thinking back to what happened earlier, I'd say it was closer to 238. His hair was like oil, smooth and wavy. He claimed it was natural, but when Lily and I snuck into the boy's dormitory once we found more hair product than our entire dormitory owns combined! His slate grey eyes reminded me of a storm, and I told him this once. He laughed, and said if I ever saw lightening in his eyes to take him to the Hospital Wing.

Remus John Lupin, who had sensibly asked Madame Pomfrey if Sirius was up this many visitors before joining us, was something of a god in my eyes. All the Marauders were divine, but Remus was like my own personal god, sent down from Heaven to torture me with what I couldn't have. His tawny eyes were always sparkling, even if he was discussing the Bubotuber pus samples from Herbology. His brown hair was shot through with strands of silver, and he had scars all over his body. Nobody had told me as of yet, but I had guessed back in 3rd year that Mr Remus Lupin was a werewolf. I didn't care if he was a werewolf, he could be a knife-wielding psychopath for all I cared. In case you haven't got it yet, I'm completely, irrevocably and totally in love with him.

"Marnie!" Remus' shout brought me back into reality.

"Hm?" Still gazing at Remus, I sort of shook my head.

"You sort of spaced out there a bit. Thinking about someone in particular?" James smirked at me. Oh god, I know that smirk. You see, when I fell in love with Remus in our sixth year, I was asleep on the couch in the Common Room and James walked in. Turns out I was mumbling Remus' name in my sleep, and he's been holding that little bit of information over my head all year. I blushed, and then smirked "You would know all about getting spacey when you're thinking about someone, wouldn't you Jamesie?" I giggled. James looked at me, confused, and then blushed Gryffindor red. I was sitting next to him in Potions the other day, when I caught him staring at Lily again. It took an Aguamenti down the back of the neck for him to come back to Earth.

"Well…that's…um….diff….you see," I had reduced the great James Potter to stuttering, and figuring I should quit while I was ahead of the game, I turned and skipped back down the hall.

**A/N: **Reviewers will be given cookies! Next chapter will be all on Sirius, but no postings until reviews!


End file.
